turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending
by gleefulmia
Summary: She's beautiful, it's just too bad he'll probably never see her again. That's life on the road for you though, it's rare to end up in the same place twice.
1. Chapter 1

Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending

Hi everyone! I know it has been forever since I posted anything but to be honest I kind of lost all inspiration to write for a while. When that inspiration did come back, I had severe writers block and everytime I'd get an idea of something to write, I'd lose it. When those pictures of Lea on the Sons of Anarchy set were released, the creative juices started flowing again. This story is based on those pictures and is VERY lightly based off of Lea's storyline on the show. I have only just begun watching SOA with my friend so I still don't know much about it other than the basic stuff, however, you do not have to watch the show to understand this story. It is only slightly based on the show's overall idea, but does not follow any of the actual storylines. This fic will be different from my other ones in that it will be fairly angsty in some parts, but I promise you there will be a happy ending. I hope you all enjoy and if you could please read and review, that would make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. The title is from the song Lost Stars by Adam Levine from the Begin Again soundtrack (an amazing movie just fyi).

This is beta'd by me, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

The sound of motorcycle engines can be heard rolling in from miles outside of Lima, Ohio. It's not an entirely unfamiliar sound, the town does tend to cater to out of towners, including both truckers and the occasional biker. It is, however, unusual to hear a group of bikes together. It's a quiet community with very little criminal activity and other illegal business so most biker gangs tend to stay far away from the town, only going as far as Carmel, a slightly bigger place a half hour away with a larger population of wealthy families that can afford to get into illegal business ventures (i.e. drug trafficking, selling illegal firearms).

This all changes when a group of young, relatively harmless, gang members discover the small town. The group is traveling through on their way home to Dayton when the two leaders decide it's time for a pit stop.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Finn Hudson, the leads, stop their bikes in front of a small diner on the outskirts of town that is used to mainly cater to the truckers that pass through. It's a tiny place built right beside the gas station, but what gets Finn, especially, is the old-west look to it. Instead of a regular push/pull open door at the entrance, there are two wooden swinging doors. A wrap around porch surrounds the old building to complete the oldfashioned look.

Puck whistles as he stills his bike and steps off. "Check out this place. I feel like I'm in one of the old western movies your Dad is such a big fan of."

Finn chuckles. "No kidding, and did you see that town? I mean you blink and you'd miss it."

"Yeah...boring! No wonder no one else ever wants to come to Lima. It's like Shit-ville, USA." Puck jokes.

Finn rolls his eyes, nodding his head to show that he agrees with his friend. If he's being honest with himself, he actually kind of likes the small town charm. It reminds him of the town he grew up in in Michigan before his Dad relocated his "business" to Dayton, a much larger city with a wider network of "clients". It was after moving to Dayton when he was 12 that Finn met Puck and the two have been best friends ever since. It doesn't really make sense to people how they get along so well being that they are polar opposites (Puck's much more crude as some say) but they've been there for each other for the last 12 years and he honestly doesn't know where he'd be without the guy.

Puck rounds up all the guys and tells them that this is where they are going to be eating and to make sure their cargo is secure and safely hidden. The 8 other members follow him into the building and Finn ends up at the end of the line, stopping when something catches his eye.

It's a girl, well a woman really. She's sitting on the bench just outside the swinging doors on the porch wearing a bright read uniform that suggests she probably works here as a waitress or something. She lets out a sigh as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cigarette to light up. His eyes widen in surprise at the action, she really doesn't look like the smoking type, not that he really knows her.

As he steps closer he realizes how beautiful she is. She looks to be around his age, maybe a few years younger. She's got dark chocolate hair that if it were let down from the bun, he's sure it would fall down her back. She's got a very unique nose, it's not exactly small, but it suits her. What he notices the most about her though is how tiny she is. It's hard to tell her exact height now that she's sitting, but he guesses it to be around 5'2, a good foot shorter than he is. She's also very skinny to the point where he wonders if she eats properly, but he dismisses that thought right away because _hello _she works in a diner. She probably gets her meals for free when she's at work.

She looks up after she finishes lighting her cigarette and catches his eye. She gives him a little smile and blows out a puff of smoke, wrinkling her nose when some of it blows in her face. He thinks she might just be the cutest thing he's ever seen. Wait...did he just think that? That is so _not_ Finn Hudson. He's a ladies man sure, but his usual type are the women that fawn all over his group of friends...the so-called "biker babes". He doesn't really have anything to do with them for the most part, the occasional one night stand maybe, but he's definitely not a relationship guy and he definitely doesn't remember the last time he thought of a girl as cute, but that's what this girl is. She's beautiful sure, but she has an innocence about her that he attributes to living life in a small town.

"Are you lost?" A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks around trying to see who is talking to him when he realizes there's no one else besides him and the waitress girl. He looks over at her and sees her staring at him expectantly. "Oh I'm sorry," she says, "do you not speak English?"

Finn swallows and shakes himself out of his stupor. "N..no, sorry I just didn't realize you were talking to me."

The girl smirks. "Who else would I be speaking to? You're the only one out here."

Finn nods with a laugh. "Yeah I guess I am."

"So are you?" She asks again.

"What?"

"Lost...are you lost? Because if it's somewhere in Lima you're looking to go, I could probably tell you where it is. I know this town like the back of my hand." She pauses. "Unfortunately." She adds as though she's ashamed of that fact. He thinks she might be because she looks like the type that is destined for bigger and better things than life in a small hick town.

Finn shakes his head and walks closer to the girl so they are within a distance where yelling is not required. "No, I'm just here to eat with some of my buddies."

"Oh you're with the bikers then." She says as she juts her thumb out to the door behind her. "Well they're all inside now."

"Thanks, I didn't know." Finn says and rolls his eyes playfully. "So you work here?"

She nods. "Have since I was 18 years old. It's basically my second home."

Finn smiles at that because he wishes he had a place like that. "That's nice."

She shrugs. "It is what it is I guess."

"You don't sound so thrilled about it." Finn cocks his head slightly to the side.

"Lets just say it wasn't exactly where I saw my life heading."

"Oh." He nods in understanding because he knows what that feeling is like and it seems his initial thought about her was right.

"So what's with you guys? You just travel all over the country for the heck of it?" She asks him as she looks at the dozen or so motorcycles parked in the front and he sees something almost akin to envy in her eyes.

If _only _it were that simple, Finn thinks. "Pretty much." He lies, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Must be nice."

"I don't mind for the most part, but I kind of wish I had a more stable place to live. Crashing in hotels and on people's couches gets old after a while."

"You don't have a home?" She asks curiously.

"Well kind of...my parents live in Dayton but I moved out the day I turned 18 and just never bothered to get my own place being that I'm gone about 3/4 of the year." He explains.

The girl looks like she's contemplating something when he hears a voice call out to him. "Yo Hudson, come order something already, we're all getting tired of waiting for your sorry ass." Puck yells.

Finn rolls his eyes as the girl giggles quietly. "Looks like duty calls."

She looks at her watch and notices the time. "Oh wow, I best get in, my break is almost over." She says quickly. "It was nice talking to you.."

"Finn." He supplies when she realizes she doesn't know his name.

"Finn." She repeats and he loves the way it sounds coming from her lips.

"You too Rachel." He gives her his signature half smirk.

"Ahh you saw the nametag." She laughs. "I always forget it's there."

"I'll see you inside?" He asks.

"Guess so." She gives him one last smile before she picks up her things off the bench beside her and heads for the door.

He not-so-subtly checks her out and likes what he sees. She's tiny sure, but with legs a mile long and that ass, her short stature doesn't really matter to him. She's beautiful, it's just too bad he'll probably never see her again. That's life on the road for you though, it's rare to end up in the same place twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story so far, and to those who just read it, thank you too :) I am glad to be back, I really missed writing and am so happy my muse seems to be back. Hope you enjoy this chapter though it's kind of a filler, but it is needed for background info!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amy Berry :)

Chapter 2

It's half past 7 when Rachel finally makes her way into her small apartment. She hangs her coat in the tiny closet and places her purse on the chair nearest the door before making her way into the living area, smiling when she sees the two occupants in the room.

"How's it going in here?" She asks Tina, one of her lifelong friends and current baby-sitter.

Tina looks up from the magazine she's currently reading and smiles at her friend in return. "Good, she was an angel yet again tonight." The girl says as she runs her fingers through the little girl's thick way brown hair. "I don't know how you managed to have such a good kid, Rach, god knows I wish Ethan and Cole were always this well-behaved." She laughs lightly at the thought of her own two boys at home.

Rachel beams, always happy to hear other people praise her daughter and parenting skills. "Guess it was just pure luck on my part, Amy's never really given me any trouble."

Tina laughs. "Well she's just barely reached her terrible twos, and she's your daughter so I'd be careful not to speak too soon."

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully before moving over to the couch as Tina gets up. "So is Amy staying at my place tomorrow?" Tina asks. "Because it's fine with me."

Rachel shakes her head. "No it's ok, I got the day off tomorrow so I figured I'd just take Ame to the park and spend the day doing nothing."

"Ok, well if you need me, you know how to reach me." Tina says. "Talk to you later."

"Bye T." Rachel says with a wave as she gathers her tiny, sleeping daughter in her arms.

Amy's out like a light and is limp as a doll in Rachel's arms. Her eyes don't even flutter as her mother takes her to her room and places her gently on the bed. Rachel sighs as she undresses the small girl and puts her pj's on. They're a light pink set with ducks printed all over them and Amy's favourite pair of all time. The little girl's eyes flutter open just as Rachel places her at the head of the bed, head against the pillow.

"Mama." She whispers tiredly, and her eyes open like slits, slowly adjusting to the light in the room.

"Hey baby." Rachel gives the tired girl a bright smile. "I heard you were a good girl today."

It takes Amy a second to fully comprehend the words before she nods. "I always good." She responds simply. Her vocabulary is pretty far advanced for a 2 year old. Rachel takes pride that her daughter seems to have inherited something from her besides just her looks (which are basically just a clone of Rachel's own, right down to the nose).

"Well since you were so good I was thinking we could go to the park tomorrow and maybe have a picnic? It's Mommy's day off." Rachel tells her as Amy's eyes light up.

"We go now?" Amy questions, not seeming to be aware of what time it is, nevermind that it's past her bed time.

"Not now...it's still night out." Rachel laughs and points out the window. "See it's dark, we can't go to the park in the dark now can we?"

The little girl shrugs. "I like park."

"I know you do but you won't be able to see anything if we go now and you could get hurt." Rachel explains, trying to reason with her 2 year old which she is beginning to realize is a near impossible effort. "We don't want that now do we?"

Amy thinks about it for a second before shaking her head. "No."

"Good girl." The mother beams and kisses her head. "And I promise we will go tomorrow and it'll be extra fun then."

Amy nods slowly and points to her favourite book sitting at the end of her bed, her Elmo book. "Read Mama?" She asks quietly, sinking down under the covers.

Rachel happily gives into that, thanking whatever higher power up there that she was blessed with a daughter who loved her sleep and was never a problem at night time, mornings were a whole other story.

Rachel reads the little girl's book and every once in a while looks over to see Amy slowly but surely drifting off once again. She finally falls asleep about 3/4 of the way through and Rachel closes the book and kisses her daughter good night before turning on the night-light and walking out of the room, leaving the door partially open.

Rachel goes to her fridge and pulls out her favourite bottle of red wine and pours herself a drink. Wine is kind of her one splurge every week. She finds that one glass of wine a night allows her to relax and fall asleep easier, which is why there's always some in the fridge. She goes to the couch, glass in hand, and starts flipping through the channels on the tv before finally settling on an old episode of Friends.

She puts her feet up on the table and lets the stresses of the day wash away, but it seems that tonight her brain won't shut off. She can't get those biker guys out of her head, especially that one guy Finn Hudson. They're obviously not from the area because she has never seen them before, but for some reason he just won't leave her thoughts alone. There was just something about him.

When he had joined his friends it seemed like he became more subdued. He was talkative with her, but he hardly said more than two words the rest of the time she waited on them. He was polite no doubt about that, offering her a smile whenever he could and he always said please and thank you, but around those group of guys he called friends, it was like she was seeing a different person. You know, not that she actually knows him or anything.

She had overheard a few of their conversations, mostly being lead by the guy with the ridiculous mohawk who called himself Puck. She had it figured out that they were all from the Dayton area and were a part of a gang of some sort. She's not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. She's heard biker gangs have a reputation for getting into illegal activity and violence but she's also heard of others who do things for charity. She hopes that Finn's not involved in the former...wait where did that come from?

She keeps telling herself she's not interested in Finn. She had it figured out years ago that she was done with guys, all they did was hurt you. Sure that might sound a little harsh, but in her case, it's true. The last guy (her so-called high school sweetheart, Jessie) she was with got her pregnant and left her to go to UCLA and pursue his performing career, something she always dreamed of. Jessie never looked back after that.

Her pregnancy hadn't been easy. She spent weeks with morning sickness and missed so much school, she had to take summer school to make up for it. When it came to telling her Dads, they basically disowned her and kicked her out. She managed to stay with her friend Mercedes until after graduation when she met Anna, the owner of the diner, and was hired on as a waitress. She managed to use her savings and wages and afford a small apartment on her own, that same apartment she now calls home. When Amy was born, things got even harder, but thanks to her incredible friends and amazing manager (who coincidentally became like a surrogate mom to her) she got through it and she prides herself on getting her life together while at the same time caring for an energetic 2 year old girl. It's not the life she pictured herself having, but it's a life and even if she never becomes the famous Broadway star she always said she would, she wouldn't give up Amy for anything.

Some shouting from outside breaks her from her thoughts and she rushes over to close the window before the screaming wakes her daughter. It's times like these where she kind of wishes she had a man around at the very least to help protect her and her daughter from the crazy things that go on in Lima Heights Adjacent. Those thoughts bring her back to Finn and she doesn't understand why. Sure he's good looking (more that just good looking, he's devastatingly handsome), but what is it about him that has her so wound up?

She tries to shake her thoughts off as she washes her glass and the rest of the dishes and places them in her cupboard before walking towards her room. Hopefully after a good night's sleep, he will be a none issue. It's too bad for her, her dreams are filled with him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter that I've been trying to work on for a couple of weeks but I've been so exhausted from work lately that I just haven't gotten around to finishing it until now. Thank you all so much for your patience and for reading this. And to those who have reviewed, a huge thanks to you :)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks since their stop-over in Lima and in those two weeks it feels like everything has changed, for Finn at least. His thoughts are never far from that girl he met at the restaurant. Rachel had been her name. There was just something about her that struck a chord with him and he's had a hell of a time trying to think of anything but her and her tiny, red waitressing uniform. His dreams have even been filled with her and there's been more than one occasion recently where he's woken up in the middle of the night and had to wash his sheets, that's not something he has had to resort to since he was a teenager. He doesn't know what it is about her, whether it's her natural beauty or whether its that she just seems too special to be stuck in such a small town. He doesn't even really know her, but he gets this feeling she's destined for a big time city like New York or L.A...someplace she could be a star.

He feels a sudden smack to the back of the head. With what he's not exactly sure. He rubs his head and turns to look at the culprit. Puck, of course.

"Dude seriously." Finn says irritatedly. "Stop doing that."

Puck rolls his eyes at his friend. "Sorry you big pansy, but I've been trying to get your attention for like 10 minutes and you've been out of it."

"What for?" Finn asks. "I'm just thinking."

"About a certain 5'2 brunette waitress?" Puck smirks as Finn throws a wad of tape at his head, narrowly missing.

"How'd you..."

"You've had that same goofy looking face going on since we got back from Lima." Puck shakes his head. "You have to snap out of it, she's just some chick."

Finn flips him off and chooses to ignore what he just said. "So what did you need me for?"

"Your Dad wants to see you." Puck tells him and then leaves just as quietly as he appeared.

Finn sighs before standing up, visibly swallowing the lump in his throat as he passes some of the other members. His Dad asking to see him specifically is never a good thing.

It's not that he has a horrible relationship with the guy or anything, but Chris Hudson scares the shit out of pretty much everyone he comes in contact with, including his only son. Chris is a big burly man standing at 6'3, just one inch shorter than Finn but with about 30 pounds on him. He's about as tough as they come in this city and he puts the fear of god into everyone around him. Finn would never tell his father this, but he's really glad his mother managed to get away from him and marry his step-dad, Burt Hummel. She doesn't need this life anymore. He's not even sure he wants it to be honest. It's just the only life he really knew.

He knocks on the door to his father's "office." It's basically a small room with a desk with two chairs on either side that are rather tattered and old looking, a telephone on the upper right hand corner and a large stack of paperwork, mostly about rival gangs. There's nothing on the walls except wood paneling and an old dart board. It's probably the most boring room anyone has ever seen, but again Finn would never tell his father that.

"Come in." He hears before entering. Chris looks up from the lap top computer he is currently typing away at. "Sit down son."

Finn nods his head and sits down across from the scary looking man, who currently has a read bandana wrapped around the top of his head, making him look like the stereotypical biker.

"You summoned me." Finn says in an attempt to lift the already tense mood in the tiny room.

"Don't joke." Chris says in a tone that makes Finn cringe. This isn't going to be pretty. He wonders who ratted on him and for what. It was probably Michaels, that guy has had it out for him for a while.

"Sorry, what can I do for you?" Finn corrects.

"It's more like what can I do for you." Chris retorts.

"Huh?" Finn gives the older man a blank expression.

"Finn, son, it's recently come to my attention that you've been having some problems staying on top of things and paying attention. Two things that I know are not you." Finn has to bite his lip to keep from laughing because it's incredibly obvious how little his father really knows him. Paying attention and staying on top of things were two of his biggest problems in high school. He knows he's grown up since then, but surely he's not the most attention focused person in this gang is he? Because that just opens up a whole lot more problems if that's the case.

"What?" Finn asks feigning a dumbfounded expression because he knows he's been losing it for the past few weeks.

"Other members have come to me saying how you've been slacking off and your mind has been wandering. I think you know what my concerns are." Chris tells him.

Finn nods. "I've just been tired, I've had some problems sleeping for a while now. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Really? Because I've heard rumblings about this lack of concentration having to do with a girl you recently met, a waitress perhaps?" How did he even know that?

Finn shakes his head emphatically, trying to reassure his father even if it's not the truth. He doesn't want a girl he doesn't even know to be brought to the attention of someone as ruthless as Christopher Hudson. Rachel doesn't deserve that or need that, heck he wouldn't wish his father on his worst enemy. This guy has friends in high places and that's the only reason he is not in prison.

"It's not that, I swear." Finn says with a firm voice.

"Good because you know then I'd have to take care of the problem. We can't have you losing focus, which is what the concern is of your fellow members and also my concern. I can't have my only son and the future president of the gang be losing it." Chris warned. "I've entrusted you and Puck as leaders for a reason, because I know you are both capable and I would hate to have to hand over the entire club to Puckerman."

"You won't sir, I promise. From now on my focus will be 100% on the club, no distractions and certainly no girls." Finn swears, although his thoughts once again switch to Rachel even for the briefest of moments.

"Alright, now as you are already aware, in the coming months we are going to be making some more deals with gangs we've never associated with before." Chris says.

Finn nods and urges his father to go on, he knows all this already.

"Well some of these gangs are based out of California and we are going to need our strongest men to make the journey out there to retrieve the goods. As it stands right now, I will be entrusting you and Puck with this job and there will be a high reward should you succeed, but I can't have you getting distracted. Is that understood?"

Finn's eyes widen. Never in a million years did he think his dad would entrust something like this to him and Puck of all people. Sure they are co-leaders for a couple of reasons (one being the family connection) but they are also two of the youngest and newest members, though they've been involved for a few years now.

"You're serious?" Finn asks.

Chris nods. "You've shown a great deal of committment to the gang and you've also shown a great deal of strength and maturity, so if you continue to prove me right in the coming weeks, I will be sending the two of you along with Castellano and McFaden."

"Sir, I won't let you down." Finn assures. He could really use that money right now.

Chris lets the hint of a smile cross his face. "I knew I could trust you."

Finn nods his head once again before getting up from the chair and just before he's about to leave his father tells him one more thing.

"And son, if you're losing focus due to lack of rest, I suggest you take a day or two to take a break. Don't need you continuing on the way you have been." Chris says without even looking up.

"Yes sir." Finn says trying to keep the surprise and excitement out of his voice. He hasn't really had a day off in the two years he's been a full fledged member. It's been a long time coming in his opinion.

He leaves the small room and heads out to grab his helmet and the rest of his stuff. He has no idea what he's going to do to pass the time for the next few days, but he knows that sleep will only be a small part of it.


End file.
